1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combustors for waste gas and more particularly to combustors for use in populated areas and either in an elevated position as on the roof of a building or on the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to burn waste gas of various types and compositions.
It has also heretofore been proposed to utilize an upright combustion chamber with noise suppression including an acoustical fence.
None of the prior devices have been suited for use in populated areas not only because of the excessive noise but also because of excessive output of noxious or partly burned gases including NO.sub.x and because of the tendency of the burners to clog when certain types of gases were burned.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the waste gas burners which are now available.